Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf ball excellent in flight distance on a driver shot, more specifically, relates to an improvement of a core of a golf ball.
Description of Background Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-212681 describes a golf ball that includes a cross-linked molded product of a rubber composition as a structural element. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-27487 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-27488 describe a golf ball that includes a spherical core and at least one cover covering the spherical core. The spherical core is formed from a rubber composition. The entire contents of these publications are incorporated herein by reference.